At a Fault
by Marawr
Summary: As the embers rise, my hands, Smelled like gasoline.
1. At a fault

_**Axel(Bld/Ita) **Roxas(Ita) _Namine(P.O.V)

* * *

**Bipolar, addicted, violated, abused, tortured, raped, hurt, molested, loved, saved.**

It… It feels so long ago now.

_So long, goodnight._

So long since that night.

Everything changed that night.

_**Don't fucking leave! What's gotten into you**__**? What's changed! Tell me what HAPPENED!**_

I was just sitting in my small overbusy room, pencils and paper littering the floor. Decorating it. I was just sitting there, legs dangling over the edge of the bed, drawing on my wrists, my forearms, my thighs, red ink… and then, I heard the shouting.

_**Roxas! What the FUCK is your problem**_

And more screams followed them

_I don't know Axel. Why don't you tell me, you're the one who's always right._

I'd been living with Axel for eight months by then, having known Roxas since I was six. We were never normal. WE lived in a small dingy little flat on the outskirts of radient garden. They fought a lot, you got used to it, accepted it

_LOSER! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!_

_**FAGGET!**_

Even if sometimes it hurt to hear them. Hurt to hear them, like _that._

_That's hardly fair in light of the circumstances Axel._

And for some reason there was something different, some strange that night.

That night.

Roxas screamed a lot. More than a lot. More than usual.

He said (_shouted_) things he probably shouldn't have. Wished things upon the other he probably shouldn't have.

But he did.

I heard him speaking –suddenly- very quietly. One ear pressed against the wall I heard him utter three words. Three words that changed everything.

No, not 'I love you'

_Fuck…_

…_Axel_

_I hate you._

Axel gasped, stuttered for a moment, trying to form words. Failing. And then Roxas' heavy footsteps trudged towards the front door.

_I'm not coming back this time._

He sounded so defiant. So.. as though he'd meant it. _He hadn't._

The front door closed. Softly. Roxas never slammed doors. I left my room and entered Axels.

& Roxas' room.

The redhead looked up at me eagerly, choosing to ignore as the red dripped down from my arms, staining his carpet. He turned his eyes back to the floor, I wasn't Roxas, I wasn't worth his attention.

It hurt.

_**He isn't coming back is he?**_

Axel muttered, he'd sounded so broken. So _pathetic. _

_**Sorry Nami', I'm so very sorry. **_

"Sorry" as if he'd meant it. He hadn't He never meant what he said. Not to me. Not to anyone.

Except one sentence.

But that was reserved for Roxas and Roxas alone.

_**Um…**_

He stuttered to come up with an excuse.

_**I'm gonna go grab a pack of smokes, I'm clean out.**_

He got up and stumbled past me, slamming the front door as he left. Axel always slammed doors.

I went to sleep in their bed, decided it was better then waiting up for something that wouldn't come back. I curled up in the center, head on Axel's pillow and arm around the moogle plushie Axel had won Roxas two Summers prior at a carnival.

The next morning I left the empty room and headed for the kitchen. Roxas sat there at the kitchen table, a mug of hot chocolate clamped into his hand, frozen in front of his chapped lips, he didn't move, but I knew he knew I was there. The radio was on and a bored voice was announcing the mornings news. Announcing to the town about the abandoned warehouse which had been burnt to the ground the night prior.

_The old factory on Twilight Lane was found this morning in ruins. Amongst the rubble a body was found. It is still to be identified, update at 12:00 with __Yuffie Kiseragi._

Roxas said something softly then, disturbing the liquid in the cup below his lips.

_When I go out, I want to go out on a chariot of fire. _

Axel's favourite song.

Roxas sat still for a moment before smashing the mug into the ground, it shattered and I took a step back to stand against the wall, silent.

_That selfish bastard!_

Roxas cursed at nothing in particular.

_He knew I didn't mean it HE FUCKING KNEW._

No, he hadn't.

A strangled sob escaped his throat and tears began to make there way down from his eyes to his chin.

And me, I just stood, frozen, watching.

_Damnit Naminè! Why didn't you stop him, you know what he's like!__ What happened to him!_

He leapt up and stormed into the bathroom, locking the door tight.

He'd slammed it, Roxas never slammed doors.

And still…

I just stood there.

Minute after minute passed and soon the liquefied life started trickling out from beneath the door, staining the floor, stopping my breath.

And still…

I just stood there.

It was my fault. My fault.

All, my, fault.

My fault that they met, my fault that they loved, my fault that they _died. _

But then… Who's fault was it when **I **pulled the trigger, when I ended this tragedy once and for all…

-End-

**Reviews please.**

**When I go out I want to go out on a chariot of fire – Escape the fate**

He had a plan to kill you all along,  
The evidence was hidden in this song,  
I was a ghost,  
I was there at the scene,  
As the embers rise, my hands,  
Smelled like gasoline,

So, the headlights murdered my thoughts,  
I curse this taste that's on my tongue,  
This taste will last until I rip it out,  
No, I won't need these gloves,  
Her bones are withered away, but  
your ghost will remain.

You're the only one that  
wore your seatbelt,  
We're the only ones that cried,  
Catastrophic accidents,  
You're the only one that died.

So keep my casket closed,  
Your heart beats under the floor,  
It haunts me in my dreams,  
But nothing's as it seems,

Hallelujah,  
So just believe in me,  
Never let you down,  
Drive all the way,

You're the only one that  
wore your seatbelt,  
We're the only ones that cried,  
Catastrophic accidents,  
You're the only one that died.

Tried so hard,  
To heal the scars and touch his heart.  
I was to blame,  
For the reasons and the  
absence of my faith.

You say that there's no  
(I never thought, I would  
never expect for this to  
turn out this way.)  
Answers and I,  
(Down below, lies your  
bones, they're cold and  
withered away)

You say that there's no answers and I,  
(I never thought, I would  
never expect for this to  
turn out this way, down  
below)

I was a ghost.

What did you expect?  
(It was never enough, it was  
never enough, it was never  
enough, now was it?)

Down below,  
Lies your bones,  
I'm dancing with your ghost,  
I hope and pray that someday,

I was a ghost.  
(But nothing's as it seems)


	2. Note from Author

I'm unbelievably glad if I inspire people

But, if your gonna write, don't just put someones idea into you own style. Stealing stories off of other people doesn't give them a good feeling.

Not cool.

Not fair.

Don't do it.

That is all :)


End file.
